Tactical Knife
The is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for handguns. It allows the character to hold both a pistol and a knife at the same time, letting the player stab about twice as fast. The Tactical Knife can be used with all handguns, although in the single player campaign it is only used with the USP.45. The knife is held using the Harries technique, which is mainly used to hold a flashlight,Handgun Techniques retrieved 26 December 2009 as seen in the Call of Duty: Black Ops live demo. The ability to knife faster and more frequently is advantageous in close quarters combat. Some players will combine the Tactical Knife with Marathon, Lightweight or Cold-Blooded, and Commando or Ninja perks to create a fast, specialized melee class. This is often looked down at by other players. A common full class of this system uses a Handgun with the Tactical Knife with Throwing knife or Semtex, and Flash or Stun Grenades and the 5 perks listed above. Some innovative Riot Shield users might equip this on their secondaries, so they can quickly knife the enemies who try to knife them. As well as counter other Riot Shield users, since flanking their side is easier with the Tactical Knife than it is with a shield. The logic behind having a Tactical Knife and a Riot Shield is simply for better melee versatility, considering the Riot Shield is a two-hit kill unlike the Tactical Knife. However, this setup is rather useless in Hardcore game modes because of the reduced health system, the Riot Shield is an instant kill. While Akimbo has the con of removing ADS, the Tactical Knife attachment seems to offer no downside whatsoever versus the base weapon. File:Tactical_Knife.jpg|Tactical Knife, as shown in an early demonstration of Cliffhanger. Tac Knife....jpg|Tactical knife as seen in Cliffhanger. File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|The final version of the tactical knife. Note the angle the knife is held at. Tactical Knife 0001.jpg|The final version of the tactical knife. Trivia *In early demonstration videos, such as the Cliffhanger video, the knife user slashed with it. In the final version, the user stabs with the knife. This is likely because stabbing is a quicker motion than slashing and produces more lethal results. Also, the knife model was reused from the COD4. The model was changed to the newer Blackhawk Tatang which also serves as other knives in the game, but the icon still shows the COD4 knife. *In singleplayer, the USP .45 always appears with a Tactical Knife, although never identified as such. *In multiplayer, if the player looks at someone using the Tactical Knife, it would appear as if the user had no Tactical Knife at all, just holding the pistol with two hands. Also, Tactical Knife uses same player model melee animation as generic melee in third person. * The .44 Magnum has a different reload when equipped with the Tactical Knife. (Probably because the .44 Magnum doesn't have any magazine, but a chamber to insert the bullets) *When the M9 is equipped with the Tactical Knife in multiplayer, the reload animation doesn't show a magazine. *Many players who run around a map 'Knifing', will often have a Tactical Knife, as it allows for a faster attack, although it is easier to miss somebody. *Your melee speed increases by 50% when using a Tactical Knife. *It is harder to do '360 knife' kills with a Tactical Knife. Because of the slashing animation of the ordinary knife, players who have a high sensitivity spin around while knifing, making it almost impossible to miss the target if they are close enough to melee. *Kills with the Tactical Knife will counts as kills to the gun. Same thing for the Grenade Launcher and the Masterkey Shotgun Video thumb|300px|left|The Tactical Knife In-Game thumb|270px|right|Nuke with only tactical knife References Category:Knives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments